1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information provision method and system, and more particularly to an information provision method capable of providing information for dealing with an event such as a paper jam occurred in a device such as a printer, and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCs (personal computers) are often connected with a printer for printing out sentences and images and a scanner for copying characters and images which are printed on a medium such as, for example, paper, and such peripheral devices are also connected to a LAN (local area network) to which plural PCs are connected and commonly used by the plural PCs.
It is known to provide a system that a control device for controlling peripheral devices is often determined to connect the peripheral devices to the LAN; for example, when an abnormality occurs in a peripheral device, the control device monitors the abnormality intensively and, when the abnormality is not remedied for a long period, notifies information about the occurred abnormality to an integrated monitoring device which is provided at the manufacturer of the peripheral device suffering from the abnormality through the Internet, and an operator of the integrated monitoring device supports by sending a maintenance personnel, or the like.